Wagering game machine manufacturers and operators continually strive to provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing the entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety offered, players may still tend to lose interest. Some circumstances can exacerbate this situation.
For example, due to repairs and other routine operations, the power supplied to wagering game machines is cycled, resulting in a lengthy boot process that occurs before the machine is fully operational. The longer the process, the less likely players are to use the machine. In short, the boot process adds a noticeable delay to machine operations, and players may be motivated to look elsewhere for entertainment when their patience is exhausted. This can result in a loss of revenue.